


The Boy Who L̶i̶v̶e̶d̶ Survived

by crowchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, and this is how his closest friends helped him overcome it, but he has had trauma from living with his uncle and aunt, its sad but sweet too I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowchild/pseuds/crowchild
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter who was traumatized after over a decade of unlovingness and neglect and how his closest friends helped him overcome it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Boy Who L̶i̶v̶e̶d̶ Survived

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in this fandom, and I've done it based off a prompt off of instagram, and also because two lovely people asked me to write it!
> 
> Hope this is good and you like it!

Harry Potter.

The boy who lived, the only one known to have deflected an Unforgivable Curse, lived with the most Muggle-ish Muggles ever. 

When he'd gotten accepted into Hogwarts, he thought it was all a dream. He waited for his Aunt to yell at him the next day to go make the breakfast, or do the dishes.

Even on his first night at Hogwarts, he couldn't believe it. When he'd gotten sorted into Gryffindor, the entire table cheered for him. It all felt surreal.

When all the food appeared on the table, it became even more unusual for Harry when he learnt that he could eat as much as he wanted, the first thing that came out was  _ we're allowed to do that? _

Even so, he filled only about a quarter of what Ron had on his plate, and pushed the food around when the others were eating. 

"Why aren't you eating mate?" Ron had asked.

"I'm, uh, not hungry," Harry had replied with a forced smile on his face.

Ron didn't bat an eye at that and filled Harry's plate up with food saying  _ not in bloody hell are you not hungry  _ and  _ if you don't eat it, I'll shove it down your throat _ . Harry had smiled genuinely then, heart warming that even though Ron didn't know why, he was trying to  _ help _ . Something no one had done before. 

He'd pick at his plate when he was done, and nearly stood up with his plate to clean up, then sat down, embarrassed when he remembered that it wasn't his job anymore.

When Ron and Hermione congratulated him, and hugged him after his first win in Quidditch in his first year, he flinched away for a second, the image of an angry Uncle Vernon looming over him popping up in his mind, before he reminded himself that  _ they are just my friends _ and  _ they mean no harm _ .

At nights, he'd wake up at the smallest of noises, waiting for Aunt Petunia to come and wake him up to do work. After a while of that happening, Harry stopped trying to fall asleep, rather doing the opposite of it by trying to  _ stay awake _ all night. Once Professor McGonagall pointed out as to why exactly did a boy of eleven have bags under his eyes that he tried covering up the signs.

It was in the middle of second year when Hermione found Harry drinking a potion to energize and keep him awake, and she swore that  _ if I catch you using that wretched potion again, I'll make sure to induce you to sleep  _ and  _ why were you doing it in the first place _ did he stop and tell Hermione why. Upon hearing why, Hermione nearly cried, and then spent all her free time either at the library or the hospital wing, looking up a potion to induce a calm sleep on Harry. She came to him nearly two weeks later, with a vial of a transparent blue liquid and said,"Put a drop of this in any other liquid and drink it before you sleep Harry. I promise it'll make you sleep better."

Harry teared up at that, promptly hugging Hermione tightly. He did take the potion, and by the time the summer holidays rolled around, he was better. He didn't wake up at every creek in the night, though the flinching didn't end.

When Ron and the twins had come to fetch him to The Burrow, Harry was shocked to learn that they were willing to break into someone's home to free him.

On his first night at the Weasleys, during dinner he'd made a cup fall down and break, and immediately started to pick it up, silently sobbing and not caring that the pieces pricked him, as he  _ had to clean it up or he'll be punished and starved _ . Mrs.Weasley consoled the sobbing boy, insisting that he'd done no wrong, and saying  _ no mess will compare to that of the twins _ , and fixed the bowl with a swish of her wand, her heart breaking at the thought of what those  _ Muggles _ had done to this sweet little boy.

That Harry, who apologies for the tiniest thing, that Harry to whom Ron and Hermione keep on repeating that  _ it's alright Harry  _ and  _ there are no sorry's between friends _ . 

His two best friends, whom on learning why, desperately try to make him comfortable around them. Ron, who treats Harry like a brother, who practically makes him part of the Weasleys. 

Hermione, who shares all of her ideas with him, like they'd known each other all their lives. 

Fred and George, who never prank him as  _ he was the only one who had bothered trying to tell them apart _ . Fred and George, who'd given him the Marauders' Map hoping that he'll finally have something special, something other that that cloak to call his very own. 

Percy, who doesn't take away house points when he notices Harry sneaking in the dark, ignoring him and continuing with his patrol. 

Charlie Weasley, who all but rants to Harry about the amazing dragons, makes him feel like a part of their world. 

Bill Weasley, who challenges Harry to a game of backyard Quidditch, both laughing as they rush through the air. 

Mr.Weasley, who keeps asking Harry about random Muggle items because he's curious. Mr.Weasley, whose fascination over rubber duck cause Harry to chuckle because  _ Genius it is, rubber ducks! Not getting bored in the bath ever again! _

Mrs.Weasley, who all but mothers him, who makes sure to knit him a sweater and send fudge to at Christmas, as she knows that he won't get any other presents than that. Mrs.Weasley, who even on having to knit seven sweaters makes sure to send Harry, and then Hermione a sweater each Christmas. 

Remus Lupin, on seeing how quiet Harry is during the Boggart lesson, on seeing how dejected he looks when he was said to conjure a happy memory, as  _ he didn't have any happy enough _ . Remus Lupin seeing that Harry Potter who imagined his parents smiling next to him when conjuring a patronus, feels so  _ dejected _ because  _ this was his best friend's son, this is what those Muggles had done to him _ .

Harry, who on his birthday is surprised to be wished, and even more shocked to be given a  _ present  _ that he lights up brighter than a Christmas tree, as no one had acknowledged his birthday all these years.

Sirius, whom on learning about Harry's situation gives him full rights to use his name as a threat to his Aunt and Uncle. Sirius Black, who signs the consent letter to Hogmeade as Harry's Uncle had refused to do so. 

Hagrid, who  _ baked a cake _ for that boy who had been but a baby when he'd delivered him to Dumbledore, Hagrid who invited Harry over to tea multiple times. Hagrid who never saw Harry as more than what Harry had told him. To him, he was  _ Just Harry _ , that little tot he'd given to Dumbledore over ten years ago.

This is the story of Harry Potter, not the Boy Who Lived, but rather The Boy Who Survived . 


End file.
